


Cold Blue

by Voltron12



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12





	Cold Blue

"Hi Princess." Keith said with a smile. Lion drills were great and no problems whatsoever. Even Lance was subdued. "Hi Keith." Allura said. "So Blue lion giving you trouble?" Keith asked. "No shes good as ever." Allura said. "Ok good I'll have Pidge look at Black because I think he's having issues again. " Keith said frowning. *I have never seen readings like I got with Black today.* Keith though. Pidge called Keith on his Voltcom "Keith I just looked Black over and you're right he is having issues." Keith asked "What's wrong with him?" "well he'll have taking off issues and landing issues along with firing issues until I can get parts to fix him which is a couple of weeks." " Alright so as long as Lotor doesn't attack us we'll be fine.",

Red Alert Red Alert Red Alert Red Alert Keith said" What do you want to bet it's Lotor." Pidge yelled over the intercom " GET UP HERE IT'S LOTOR!!" Keith turned to Allura and said"After you your majesty". Allua took off running and Keith followed her. They got to castle control and Keith looked at the screen and said" To the lions!"

Minutes later they were out of the chutes and Lotor was waiting. Keith looked at his viewscreen and Lotor was there and Keith asked him" Can we just skip the give me your princess and I'll let you live stuff so we can just get the fight going?" Lotor said" Alright but just this once." Lotor gave the order to his robots and the force formed Voltron. Lotor then sent out the robeast and the Voltron Force defeated it. Lotor turned his ship around vowing revenge on Arus and the force and promising he'd get the princess.

Keith said" Alright guys let's head in and get dinner and then get some sleep today's been an interesting day. 


End file.
